Double Knockout
by Normandy1998
Summary: Midnight takes on the most challenging role in all of Mankind's history, becoming a parent to one Izuku Kayama AU where Midnight is Izuku biological mother
1. Chapter 1

Nemuri Kayama, aged 23, was a young and up and coming hero by the name Midnight. She had been able to gain quite a lot of notoriety due to her flirtatious and playful personality. Especially since thanks to her first costume, the hero commission had been forced to put in regulation on heroes' costumes. Due to the number of complaints, mostly from parents. But Nemuri was able to work around that without completely losing her appeal. Being a hero was hard, extremely stressful most days; it was why Nemuri loved her weekends. Time to cut loose and have some fun, thankfully, it was rare she was recognized as Midnight, so she was able to enjoy her nights off without the worry of someone asking for her autograph or a parent coming up to her to start something.

Her Saturday night routine, while basic, was enjoyable. Drag her friends Yamada and Aizawa out to a new bar, catch up since they last spoke. Get wasted on shots and try to pick up whoever she thought looked either cute or durable for her needs. The number of times she snuck out of her one-night stand's apartment was unreal, especially when he or she woke up in the middle of her sneaking out, Nemuri would never forget the time one girl ended up chasing her around her apartment.

This time, however, the plan was changed, Nemuri was pissed. After taking down a villain that was going to blow up a school, Nemuri came face to face with a stuck up mother who demanded she leave, so that she wouldn't corrupt the students. She tried to be professional, but then the bitch slapped her, thankfully Aizawa and Yamada were already on the scene and were able to hold the R rated heroine back. At the same time, the mother was arrested by one of the officers on-site for assault of a hero. After that encounter Nemuri had decided to end her patrol early and hit a bar on her own to cool off, the last thing she remembered was talking to a green-haired tourist over from America, who seemed quite lovely.

Nemuri woke up feeling incredibly sore the next morning, her hangover making it feel like Yamada was using his quirk inside her head. She tried to get up, but when she tried, she felt incredibly weak and sore with the lower half of her body. Remembering what she could from the night before, she chalked it up to she scored with the tourist, and he was likely a beast in the sheets, this was proven further after noticing the number of love bites she had littered across her body. She decided to leave it be and tried to sleep her hangover away. This became easier when her cat, Sushi, decided to hop up onto the bed to snuggle with his owner. Midnight even hungover could never resist a snuggle from such a cute cat

* * *

The next couple of weeks proved to be different for Nemuri. She felt terrible in the morning, was more emotional when dealing with parents. Also, her appetite had shot up, especially for katsudon for some strange reason, she didn't hate it, but for some reason, she felt like she had to have it every other day. It got to the point that her friends had come over to make sure she was okay after not showing up for the fourth week in a row for their weekly catch up drink

"Nemuri, you ok?" Mic asked as he knocked on the bathroom door, only to hear Nemuri throw up again.

"What does….it sound like…to you?" Nemuri groaned, through the door, Yamada sighed.

"So she feeling any better?" Aizawa asked as he walked in with a 2L bottle of water for Nemuri before he could reply, the pair heard the sound of Nemuri throwing up again and the toilet flushing. "Well, guess not," Aizawa groaned, emotionless as usual. Just then, the bathroom door swung open and out stepped Nemuri, who was a mess, unkempt hair, not wearing her pajamas right and her face looking rather pale.

"Nemuri, you sure you're not sick?" Yamada asked

"Come on, Yamada…..I... never…get sick" Nemuri groaned as she took the bottle of water from Aizawa and chugged the contents in one sitting

"Yet here you are" Aizawa replied in his dead tone

"Oh shut it Aizawa, it's probably something I ate" Nemuri screeched

"You know, you have been eating more than usual the last couple of weeks, maybe it's that" Yamada pointed out, it had been strange at her sudden appetite.

"Or your lifestyle is catching up with you, pretty sure the number of drinks you have whenever we go out and the fact you screw anything that moves."

"HEY, I HAVE STANDARDS!" Nemuri screamed as she grabbed Aizawa's collar, ready to kick her friend's ass. "Besides, what makes you think you can comment on my sex life, hell, even my social life! If I didn't drag you out on our nights out, you would be at home all day with your cats, like some crazy cat person," Nemuri growled at Aizawa, almost like a feral beast.

'Not to mention you keep losing your temper at even the smallest things," Aizawa thought to himself, not wanting to pour gasoline on the inferno that was Nemuri. Thankfully Yamada was able to calm Nemuri just before she could throw Aizawa through a wall. Afterward, they called up Recovery Girl to book Nemuri to find out what was up with her.

* * *

After cleaning herself up and changing out of sleepwear and into her civilian clothes, Nemuri made her way to see Recovery Girl. The youthful hero took a sample of Nemuri's blood to find out what's wrong with her. Thankfully it didn't take long for the results to come back, the results, however, weren't what Nemuri was expecting

"…I'm pregnant?" Nemuri asked

"Yes, dearie, according to the test, it says you're a month into your pregnancy."

A MONTH! How the fuck didn't Nemuri notice this? Looking back, it all made sense to her, though. Her sudden appetite, being sick almost every morning, her temper being worse than usual. A part of Nemuri was glad after her wild night out, she had been avoiding anything alcoholic, granted that was mostly to avoid another hangover. Nemuri let out a groan as she bowed her head in shame, only looking up when she felt Recovery Girl place her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, dearie. Some people don't even realize they are pregnant until they go into Labour." Recovery girl smiled. "It is different for everyone. But there are a few major do-not's that you need to know about, the major being smoking and alcohol. I will set up some check-ups for you. In a month, we can do a scan to see the baby itself, to see how it's are doing. But I will be on call if you have any questions." Nemuri nodded as she rubbed her belly, now aware she had a little passenger on board.

"I take it this wasn't planned?"

Nemuri chuckled at Recovery Girl. "What gave it away?"

"Sad to say, but I've seen your reaction plenty of times, but that's to be expected when you're not only a hero but a doctor as well. So who's the father, I know you spend a lot of time with young Aizawa and Yamada" The older hero chuckled as she heard Nemuri let out a disgusted groan.

"Ewww, please, those guys aren't even close to my type" Nemuri shivered at the thought of being intimate with those two, maybe in another universe but not this one. "But, to be honest, I don't know who the father is, all I know is he was a tourist who was cute and seemed quite nice."

"Ah, I see …... Nemuri, I know this is a personal question, and you have no need to answer me but, do you plan on keeping the baby?" Recovery Girl asked seriously, she hated that she asked that question, but it needed to be brought up. Being a single mother was bad enough for most, but add being a hero on top of that, and that's almost certain to fail.

Nemuri took a moment to think about what the older hero asked her. She knew she is taking on one of the toughest jobs known to humankind in raising a child. She thought about everything, public reaction, her agency learning about this, the challenges she faces raising the child alone. But deep down, she knew her mind was made up.

"I want to become a mom and raise my baby."

"I understand." She nodded

Nemuri let out a few chuckles. "You know, it's funny. A part of me always wanted to be a mom, being there when they first start walking, their first word, and having a blast embarrassing them when they finally brought someone home, and I can embarrass them with all the baby photos."

"Oh I can see you enjoying that last bit" The pair laughed together for a while, this was why Recovery Girl was so loved in the hero community, not only was she amazing at her job but showed she cared for her patients. The pair talked for a while on what Nemuri could and couldn't do, due to her pregnancy. Recovery Girl also reminding Nemuri if there was any issue, all she needed to do was call her.

* * *

It's been three months since Nemuri learned she was pregnant, and it was starting to show. Nemuri's baby bump had begun to show a few weeks ago. Thankfully the R rated heroine had informed her agency about her pregnancy and planned to raise the baby shortly after she learned of it. Unfortunately, there was a problem.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!?" Yamada screamed through the phone

"Yeah, those pigs are still causing me issues with maternity leave" Nemuri growled back

"What's the excuse this time?" Yamada asked

"Apparently, I didn't fill in the form right…. bullshit I filled it out perfectly and tripled checked it, hell even Aizawa said I didn't miss anything." This sadly had become the norm for Nemuri lately, every time she tried to sort her maternity leave, the guys running the agency would put another roadblock in her way. She didn't know if it was out of spite since she had overheard this screwed with a few photoshoots they wanted her to be in or the fact she had refused to do patrols for safety reasons.

"Seriously, this is getting stupid," Yamada shouted, he hated one of his best friends was going through this, all-cause she wanted to start a family. "This is getting out of hand. Even Aizawa is pissed off with these guys."

"Yeah, I know, I'm tempted just to set him on these guys" Nemuri chuckled, Yamada, laughed along with his friend, even he had to admit that would be a refreshing sight. Mainly since Aizawa always acted like he didn't care, but the pair knew how much he did.

"Listen I got to go, but how about we meet up in a couple of days, maybe ask Aizawa or even Tensi if they know someone who could help with this" Nemuri hummed in agreement with Yamada's plan, worst case at least they could get a laugh with the meetup. Hanging up his phone, Yamada leaned against the wall as he let out a sigh, unaware his conversation had gotten someone's attention.

"Oh my, are you okay, Yamada?"

Being caught off guard, Yamada rather embarrassingly screamed like a little girl out of a horror movie as he fell on his backside. Looking to where the voice had originated, Yamada quite literally found himself face to face with his boss, the principal of UA university, Nezu.

"Oh, Principal Nezu I…" Yamada said as he quickly stood up and patted the dirt off his hero costume, trying to look presentable to his boss.

"Oh please, just call me Nezu" Nezu chuckled in his ever pleasant tone

"Oh ok Nezu, well I'm ok but…. I'm worried" Yamada said somewhat reluctantly

"Oh, worried about what?" Nezu asked once more

Yamada was reluctant to talk about this since it was Nemuri's problem and not his own, but he knew if anyone could help, it was Nezu. His intellect was considered unrivaled. "It's my friend Nemuri Kayama, you see three months ago she learned she was pregnant and she decided she wanted to raise the baby. But the agency she is with is making it near impossible for her to get her maternity leave sorted, and I'm worried this could give her unneeded stress that could affect her baby."

Upon hearing Yamada's story, Nezu let out a sigh, another story of humans being complicated, what a surprise. "Hmmm, I see, you know I do remember hearing Recovery girl mention Young Kayama recently about how she had been treating her. But back to the topic at hand, you say her agency seems to purposefully be giving her trouble just because she wants to start a family?" Nezu pondered on the story for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head, signaling he had another one of his genius ideas "Well, thank you for that Yamada, you've given me something to think about."

Nezu made his way to his office, while leaving Yamada confused at what he had just done, a part of himself hoping it was something good.

'If I recall correctly, Miss Kayama record did show she had the ability to become a teacher thanks to her grades and our Modern Art class requires a new teacher, maybe I'll visit the famous Midnight' Nezu thought as he walked to his office.

* * *

Nemuri wasn't expecting this when she got home, outside her apartment was her former principal, Nezu. The white-haired rodent beamed when he noticed Nemuri.

"Why hello Miss Kayama, it's been a long time" Nezu cheered as he walked up to his former student

"Principal Nezu, why are you here?" Nemuri asked, slightly confused at Nezu's sudden appearance

"Oh I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I drop by and see how you were doing"

Yeah, Nemuri could tell that was horse shit, not implying Nezu wasn't a kind pers….well whatever he is. But Nemuri knew he was up to something, but she decided to play along, at least she wouldn't be bored.

"Well, thanks for the gesture, why don't we go inside and chat. It beats talking outside, and we can enjoy some tea" Nezu agreed that would be best and stepped to the side so Nemuri could open her front door.

After getting inside, Nemuri let Nezu by as she shut the door. Still, afterwards, she heard hissing, worrying something was wrong, she ran to the living room, only discover it was Sushi hissing and swiping his claws at Nezu.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Sir!" Nemuri apologized as she picked up Sushi to calm down her cat.

"It's ok, your cat is likely just defending you, and it's territory, likely seeing me as a possible threat" Nemuri knew that last part was right. Mainly Nezu being a threat, the animal did have comic villain level genius.

After calming Sushi down, Nemuri made her way to the kitchen and started making some tea. "So how are things at UA these days, Yamada deafen a kid yet?" Nemuri shouted towards the living room.

"None to my knowledge, granted earlier today he did seem quite upset about something relating to you" Nezu shouted back, only to see Nemuri walk through a second later

Nemuri handed Nezu his tea as she sat down on her couch. "Really, what was he saying?"

"He said you were having issues with the agency allowing you to take maternity leave, and it was causing you unneeded stress," Nezu replied as he took a sip of his tea. "Oh my young Kayama, it's good to see at least one of my students knows how to make a good cup of tea," Nezu praised as he continued to drink his tea.

"I sort of had to learn how after learning the reason I can't drink alcohol for the next five months," Nemuri chuckled "But yeah…. those paper-pushing idiots. Keeping putting up roadblocks, from either saying I missed something and have to redo the form or telling me they're too busy to finalize the details." Nemuri growled, the mere thought of those pricks making her blood boil.

"Well, while I may not have gone through what you have been going through young Kayama, I believe I may have something that could help both of us" And here it is, what Nezu was here to discuss.

"Ok, sir, what's the deal?"

"I would like to offer you a job as a teacher at UA."

"No way I'm do…..wait what?"

"I would like for you to become a teacher at UA, specifically the new modern art teacher. Your record shows you had a passion for that subject, and your intellect backs this up, not to mention my personal belief," Nezu replied with glee.

Ok, Nemuri had to be either dreaming, or someone whacked her over the head with something heavy. No way her former principal would offer her a job, especially with the fact she only can work a couple to a few months until she would have to take maternity leave.

"You have to be kidding me. Like Yamada or Aizawa bribed you to do this kind of deal, right?" Nemuri asked, still thinking this had to be a dream or prank.

"Wrong, but you can thank Yamada for this. You see our old modern art teacher is set to retire soon and so far I hadn't been able to find a suitable replacement. But once hearing Yamada mentioned you, I remembered what I previously stated about you." Nezu responded with his usual glee.

"But…even if I take the job, I'll only be able to work for a three, maybe even four months if I'm lucky, before I would need to take time off" Nemuri fired back, knowing that Nezu hiring her wouldn't be much use to him for at least a year after she gave birth.

"Oh I'm well aware, I figured out a little plan that would work out for both of us quite well" And out of literal nowhere, Nezu pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to the still stunned Nemuri. "It's unlikely, but if there is an issue or problem with this proposal, I will be happy to discuss the terms further."

Nemuri looked through the paperwork, and she was shocked, Nezu was offering her better pay, better hours, and a more flexible schedule until her child was old enough to start school. This had to be a joke. These kinds of chances are the stuff you see in those terrible tv shows…. that Nemuri watched ironically…. But when she looked up to Nezu, the mouse bear dog creature just smiled.

"So, Miss Kayama, what do you think of my proposal?" Nezu asked, just as he asked though, he suddenly had Nemuri pull him into a bear hug and squeezed him like he was a giant teddy as she repeatedly said she take the job. The white-haired rodent chuckled at his former student response. He was glad he had overheard Yamada now.

* * *

July 15th, Nemuri wasn't expecting today to be anything special. Like usual, she got up, made herself and Sushi some breakfast, before slipping into some comfortable clothes, after putting on her long-sleeved shirt. She rubbed her baby bump affectionately, a part of her was worried though, she was two weeks past her due date and was concerned for her unborn child. Recovery girl had helped Nemuri calm her nerves, saying the baby will be born when it's ready, and she just needed to be patient. Nemuri finished getting changed and made her way to UA. She'll admit she should be staying home but prefer being at UA. She had Yamada there to keep her company and Recovery girl if something was to happen.

Besides, at least this way, she could get ahead of her class assignments.

But someone else had different plans.

Nemuri was in the middle of marking a test when suddenly she almost keeled over in pain. Nemuri felt in excruciating pain as she gripped her stomach. Remembering Recovery girl lessons, Nemuri tried her best to control her breathing. This was proving more difficult than she expected when she was taught. She then heard the door of the teachers' lounge and a panicked yelp, looking up. Nemuri saw it was Recovery girl. She be lying if she wasn't grateful to see the youthful hero.

Recovery girl rushed over to Midnight. "Dearie, are you ok?" She asked

"I-I-its….t-ti-ime" Nemuri groaned, finding it difficult to speak thanks to the pain.

"Ok, sweetie, just remember what I told you, remain calm and watch you're breathing." Recovery girl instructed as she pulled her phone out to call an ambulance.

"I-I-it….hu-h-hur….ts" Nemuri grasped as the pain felt like it was getting worse.

After calling the ambulance, Recovery girl pocketed her phone and held her patient's hand. "I know, dearie, it's going to hurt a lot, but it's going to be worth it, remember that" Nemuri nodded back in response.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, and soon, Nemuri was carted off to the hospital. The next few hours had to be the most painful experience in Nemuri's life, even more than the time she fought a villain with a broken arm and leg. But the second she heard the cries of her baby, she knew it was worth it.

After been given some time so the nurses could clean the baby and Nemuri could try and rest.

"Congratulations, Miss Kayama, it's a healthy baby boy," The nurse congratulated as she carefully handed the new mother her baby, wrapped in a fluffy blue blanket. Nemuri held her son close as she looked at him, and to be frank, he had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen. Damned if people say she only thinks that just cause it's her own child, her son was drop-dead adorable. From his puffy cheeks, his little hands, the tiny strands of green hair, and when the little guy opened his eyes, Nemuri was shocked, he had her blue eyes.

'Seriously, this level of cuteness should be illegal or something.' Nemuri thought as she held her son close to her chest

"Hello there~" Nemuri cooed in the mostly baby-like voice she could do "I'm your mommy, and you and I are going to have so much fun annoying your uncle Yamada and uncle Aizawa~." Nemuri chuckled as she was already planning on all the things she and her son could do to annoy her friends.

"Excuse Miss but do you have a name picked out for the baby?" the nurse asked

"Hmmm, how about Izuku, you like that, Izuku?~" Nemuri asked her son. The little infant smiled at his mother, that was enough of a response for Nemuri. "Well then, welcome to the world, Izuku Kayama."

* * *

**A/N: And thus a new fic is up, this idea has been on the backburner for a while but I got a ton of fluff planned. If your curious, I got the idea after doing the midnight chapter of Izumi Aizawa and loved writing Nemuri like that**

**Anyway updates are slower than usual due to the fact I've been fighting a cold for the past ten days, so I'm taking the chance to rest and think on various projects. I hope you have a good day and you enjoyed the fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Peek a boo, I see you. Peek a boo, I see you~" Nemuri cooed as she played with her son. The tiny baby boy let out a short giggle from his carrier, causing Nemuri's heart to soar. "Seriously, why are you so cute?" Nemuri asked while pouting, still trying to figure out how her son was this adorable.

It had been a week since Izuku's birth, and Nemuri had finally been released from the hospital, so as to be expected, she was excited. Said excited being on full display as she moved quickly around the room, making sure not to leave anything of her's behind

"My, my. It seems someone is quite excited," A voice called out. Looking to the door, Nemuri saw it was Recovery Girl.

"Well, what you expect, the hospital is finally letting me and Izuku go home. I'm so excited to introduce him to everyone at UA!" Nemuri squealed, this just made both Izuku and Recovery Girl giggle at Nemuri's reaction.

After calming the new mother down a tad. Recovery Girl led Nemuri, now carrying Izuku in his carrier out of the hospital. The drive back was rather quiet, besides the idle chat between Nemuri and Recovery Girl, all the while Izuku was fast asleep.

* * *

Compared to the last five months, getting up the stairs was a breeze for Nemuri, if it wasn't for the fact she didn't want to wake Izuku, she would have run up the stairs. After reaching the floor, her apartment was located, Nemuri was shocked to see Aizawa and Yamada hanging around her front door. Just as Mic was about to say yo, Nemuri quickly covered his mouth, knowing how he screams hello. Before Yamada could ask why she pointed to the sleeping baby in the carrier while shushing the man to be quiet.

Understanding what Nemuri wanted, Yamada nodded in response. "Sorry, I thought the little guy be awake when you got here" Yamada whispered back

"It's okay Yamada, just don't go around screaming for a while," Nemuri replied. "But what are you two doing outside, I thought you be inside?"

It was here Aizawa decided to join in the conversation.

"This blonde loudspeaker wanted to, but I said if we did that, it could startle you and scare the kid," Aizawa replied while pointing to Yamada. Said blonde just pouted at his friends in response, causing both Aizawa and Nemuri to laugh at him.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Recovery Girl, the three heroes journeyed into Nemuri's apartment, once inside the three settled in the living room, Nemuri placing Izuku's carrier on the table in front of the couch.

Yamada was quick to respond. "Omg, he is so cute, like a little ball of cuteness," Yamada whispered in awe.

"Really? He doesn't look that cute" Aizawa responded in his usual exhausted tone, suddenly he felt he felt a chill run down his spine, he looked to see Nemuri tower over him. He felt like he had just walked into a week-long starved lion enclosure while he was wearing a suit made of meat.

"What. Was. That?" Nemuri growled as she cracked her knuckles, and a dark aura suddenly surrounded her.

Looking to Yamada, he saw the man was cowering behind the couch. He was on his own here.

"Wwwell…I m-mea-nt….c..c..cute isn't a str..rong en..oougngh comparison"

Almost like it was never there, the dark aura around Nemuri disappeared as she beamed at Aizawa's for his words.

"You're right, cute isn't a strong enough comparison to my little angel," Nemuri cooed as she directed her attention to Izuku, still fast asleep. Seeing Nemuri wasn't paying him any attention, Aizawa let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding in.

"So….you got his room ready for him right," Aizawa asked, only to then see Nemuri's expression go from awwww to oh shit in an instant. "You forgot to get his room sorted, didn't you?"

"Wellllll, what with everything that happened from, the assholes at my old agency, joining UA, grading papers and test, not to mention getting Izuku's crib and baby clothes. I….Kinda forgot about his room" Nemuri responded as she looked away from Aizawa's judgemental stare

Aizawa let out a groan as he got up from his seat. "Come on, we can look at the spare room and figure out a plan from there," Aizawa said, hearing this Nemuri wrapped her arms around Aiziwa's waist.

"Thank you, Shota. You're the best uncle Izuku could ask for," Nemuri wailed as she cried in joy. Aizawa sighed as he started walking down the hall while dragging Nemuri and Yamada after he pulled out from behind the couch

After seeing his owner leave the room, Sushi emerged from his hiding place located behind the TV. The cat let out a yawn as it stretched its limbs, just then it heard a strange sound coming from the large item that his owner brought in. Sushi moved quickly to the table to inspect the strange object. It's shock to find a tiny human asleep in it.

The cat examined the smallest human it had ever seen. Little Izuku's eyes opened to see the furry creature's face in front of him. Sushi deemed this human harmless as it smiled with not a mote of intelligence or malice.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Aizawa groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Nemuri's spare room, the one they had to fix up for Izuku, was crammed full of junk. Somehow finding a way into the room, Aizawa found it full of boxes, bags, random junk, heck he even saw an old bike in the room. He never even saw Nemuri ride a bike once and the cherry on top of all of this. Everything that wasn't within reach of the door was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"How does one woman collect so much crap and cram it into such a small room?" Aizawa asked as he was already reaching his limit.

"To be fair, everyone is the same when they get a spare room. It always starts with a few boxes, then suddenly you're throwing old bags of clothes in there, willy-nilly." Nemuri explained, only to cause Aizawa to facepalm at her reasoning.

"True, but most people clear it out when learning it's going to be the room for the new-born baby," Aizawa said back before they knew it. Aizawa and Nemuri were having a full-blown argument, thankfully before it got out of hand. Yamada got between the two of them.

"Let's chill guys, listen with the three of us we can have this room cleared in a few hours, then just a day or two to redecorate" Yamada explained easing the tension forming in the room, both Aizawa and Nemuri calmed down after that and exchanged apologies for any harsh words they said.

Yamada smiled at his two besties and pulled the two into a hug. "And they said this friendship wouldn't last."

"That was me who said, the only reason we're still friends is you two won't let me leave," Aizawa stated, said statement made Nemuri and Yamada burst out into laughter.

Just as the three adults walked back into the living room, they heard the sounds of giggling emanating from the room ahead. Looking to the coffee table, the three saw it was Izuku making all that noise, the infant giggling as Sushi was licking the new-born baby's cheeks. Yamada awed at the adorable sight and was quick to pull out his phone. Aizawa chuckled at what he was watching, Nemuri awed as well, a part of her happy Sushi didn't react to Izuku as he did with Nezu from before.

"Awww, looks like my baby boy made his first friend~," Nemuri said as she lifted Izuku from his carrier and into her arms. Nemuri rocked Izuku for a moment till she turned to her friends. "Izuku, these are your uncles, Aizawa and Yamada. Aka the ones you and I are going to enjoy annoying~."

Though looking down at her little sweetie's face, she noticed his mouth in a frown and eyes elsewhere away from his uncles, following his gaze, she saw a sitting Sushi inspecting this new development. Nemuri let out a giggle at the fact her son rather play with Sushi than meet his uncles.

Yamada was the first to approach Izuku. "Yo! Really little listener," Yamada cheered, getting Izuku's attention away from Sushi. "Here I know something you're bound to love" Yamada then proceeded for the next ten minutes to do what could only be described as the most cartoon-like faces imaginable. During this whole demonstration, Izuku continued to laugh the entire time, enjoying the show his uncle was putting on for him.

"Awwww, looks like Izuku likes you, Yamada," Nemuri said

Yamada grinned at his accomplishment. "Well, I did use to look after a few kids in my neighborhood before going to UA, so I know how to make kids laugh."

"Really, I thought it was because you act like a kid most of the time," Aizawa stated, though it didn't seem to bring Yamada's mood in any way. Now it was Aizawa's turn with Izuku, but when the sleep-deprived man started at Izuku, the baby was quick to look away in fear from his uncle.

Yamada reaction was instantly

"Hahahahahahaha, oh man Izuku is scared of you. Even though you both love cats, this is too hilarious!" Yamada continued to laugh as Nemuri started to rock Izuku, as a means to calm him. After Yamada's laughing fit, however, he was back to making Izuku laugh with more faces.

All the while, Aizawa was left on the side-lines with Sushi. 'Why do I get the feeling the kid is going to be a hassle growing…screw it, he's Nemuri's flesh and blood, he's bound to be a problem child. But hopefully, a problem child that has a better sense of decency than his mother' he thought.

* * *

To Aizawa's surprise, he spent the rest of the afternoon with Nemuri, Yamada, and little Izuku said infant still seemed to pick Yamada over him when Nemuri asked if they wanted to hold him. After a while, the two male heroes decided it was time to head home, leaving Nemuri with a now sleeping Izuku.

"So that's you met your uncle Yamada and Aizawa, or as I call him Mr. Grumpy and Recovery Girl, who I bet you will call Granny Chiyo in no time" Nemuri whispered as she cradled a sleeping Izuku against her chest. Taking a moment to look to the other side of the couch, she saw Sushi seemingly fast asleep, but she could tell the cat seemed ready to pounce if Izuku started crying.

"And you've made a best friend already," She continued. After a few more minutes of sitting peacefully on the couch, Nemuri decided to call it a night.

The heroine layed her new-born down to rest in his crib located next to his mother's bed, reluctantly and eventually she decided to get some rest herself, tomorrow would be a new day, and her baby would be there. Her baby. She was still adjusting to the fact that it was something she could say. You would think it'd come naturally. After all, while his existence had been a surprise, she had still made the choice to keep him, raise him, love him, so why was it she still needed time to accept that fact?

Perhaps it was something unique to her, or maybe all mothers were like that at first and refused to let others know and later forgot. Still, Nemuri hadn't regretted for a second deciding to raise her son. Granted, the assholes who ran her agency definitely regretted losing her then facing the wrath of Nezu. The little rodent didn't let her in on what he had done, but she did know the agency crumbled a month after Nezu went to meet them.

Before heading to bed herself, Nemuri kissed Izuku's forehead and said goodnight, before getting under her bedsheet. Excited for what tomorrow holds for her and her little boy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back with more mama midnight, have to say I'm surprised at how much I like writing this. Sure, a few might be upset at how the chapter is shorter than usual but I thought this seemed like an alright length and didn't seem like I was stretching it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next year, Nemuri took her role as a new mother like a fish to water, mostly thanks to the research she had and was still doing on raising a child. She knew every baby was different, but a general idea would definitely help instead of going in blind. It also helped the other UA faculty members were willing to offer assistance, most of whom fell for the little tyke in their first meeting. Aizawa being the only one to claim not to be that interested in Izuku, but Nemuri knew that was a lie.

Izuku, meanwhile, was making interesting progress in his development, as Nemuri suspected. Heck, he had learned to run before he had learned to walk and had already said his first word by the ten-month mark.

Unfortunately for some people, Izuku had picked up a certain few traits.

* * *

"Awww man, we lost him again!" Mic shouted as he continued to look through the UA teachers' lounge.

"Don't remind me. It feels like he's mocking us at this point," Aizawa groaned as he helped look through the teachers' lounge.

"Seriously, he shouldn't be able to do these kinds of things, he's only just turned one!"

"You say that but Nemuri's brat is always able to slip out of our grasp. Seriously, at this point, he's mocking us more than any villain."

Just then, the two of them heard the door open and in the doorway was Nemuri in full hero attire, carrying her son, Izuku. Who was fast asleep in his mother's arms.

"I see Izuku snuck out again," Nemuri giggled.

"Seriously, we just put a new baby-proof lock on his playpen!" Mic complained as he hung his head in defeat.

"You baby-proofed it, not Izuku-proofed it," Nemuri corrected.

"More like problem child-proofed it," Aizawa groaned, Nemuri just continued to laugh at her friends' consistent failure at keeping Izuku from breaking out of the staff room. She put Izuku back down in his playpen located next to her desk and went to update the board that she had dubbed the Izuku board.

The Izuku board was basically a blackboard she put up after Izuku started to make escaping a daily routine. The board kept an account of all the times he successfully made it to her classroom and when he would get caught mid-escape. Aizawa and Yamada knew she just put it up to irritate them and it was working.

The current score was:

Aizawa and Yamada: 12

Izuku: 90

Nezu: 3

Recovery Girl: 2

Ecto: 1 (Clone found on a sweet run)

"At this rate, I'll have to get Izuku a reward when he reaches a hundred," Nemuri giggled.

"You're seriously going to award the kid for breaking out of his playpen? Seems like a bad parenting move," Aizawa said, questioning his friend's parenting skills.

"Hey, if I want to reward my baby boy for showing great skills in finding his mommy and being able to outsmart two grown men, I will," Nemuri pouted in response.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, and, before Nemuri knew it, the school day had ended. After changing into her civilian clothes and a quick train ride, she was back home with Izuku, who was eager to play with his best friend.

"Calm down, Izu. Sushi isn't going anywhere" Nemuri said as Izuku tried to escape his mother's grasp

"Sus! Sus!" Izuku babbled.

"Almost got it, Izuku, it's Sushi. Say it with me, Sushi" Nemuri sounded out.

"Sus! Sus!" Izuku continued to cheer.

Nemuri giggled watching this.

"Ok, sweetie, you go play with Sus, I'll get dinner ready," Nemuri said as she put Izuku down, the second the toddler's feet touched the floor, he was off.

'_Awwww, my baby is so adorable with his little name for Sushi.'_

Once Izuku made a beeline for the living room, Nemuri made her way to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. After finding a small chicken still in the fridge, Nemuri was quick to fire it into the oven. Soon after, however, she felt something tugging at her jeans. Looking to find the culprit was Izuku.

"Oh, what is it, Izu?" Nemuri asked

"Play!" Izuku cheered

"Sweetie, I thought you wanted to play with Sus?" Nemuri asked, Izuku pointed to Sushi fast asleep on the couch. "Oh, I see, you don't want to wake him up. Okay then, how about we play…oh I know!"

Picking up Izuku, Nemuri made her way over to the living room couch, where a few of her son's toys were located. The pair were quickly settled on the couch.

"You know, Izu, someone decided to suddenly drop by to see you, you want to know who?" Izuku nodded in response to the question. "It's All Might!" Nemuri exclaimed as he held up one of Izuku's toys, Izuku clapped in response to this.

"**Yes it is I, All Might!" **Nemuri said, imitating the voice of the number one hero. "**I heard one of my fans was in desperate need of a playmate and I rushed right over!"**

Izuku clapped in response, only making his mum coo even more.

"Why thank you, All Might, but I have to say. You make it seem like you can handle Izuku's cuteness alone, let me tell you this. Izuku cuteness is too strong for one person to handle."

"**Hahahaha, nonsense Miss Midnight. I can hand—" **But before Nemuri could finish her All Might impression, the toy was ripped from her hand and in the possession of Izuku. Said child started to squeeze the stuff from the toy with all his might.

Nemuri chuckled

"Hehe, guess Izuku wanted to prove you wrong, All Might. So, do you think you need help now?" She asked

"**Yes, mama, it seems this child has discovered my one weakness, hugs," **Nemuri said, keeping up the act.

"Well, don't worry, All Might, help has arrived and they're two of Izuku's favourite heroes. Present Mic and Eraserhead!" Nemuri cheered as she held up a plushie of Present Mic and a cat plushie she had modified to look more like Aizawa, mostly adding a black toy shirt and scarf to it.

"Yo-Yo, we heard All Might had fallen to the might that is the hugging machine that is Izuku Kayama!" Nemuri screeched, in her Yamada voice. "What do you say, Eraserhead, want to help take down this little listener?"

"I just want to go back to sleep and act as antisocial as possible," Nemuri grumbled, in what sounded almost like Aizawa's actual voice.

"Oh, don't be like that, Mr. Grumpy. We all know you really love us, especially little Izu."

"You have nothing to prove that," the toy stated.

"Hehehe, yet you always come running when Izuku needs a babysitter," The Present Mic toy said

"And when one of us needs help on a stakeout or backup, you always seem to show up. Just admit it little Aizawa. You love us~"

"I say again; you have no physical proof of that."

"Well act—" but before Nemuri could finish her act, once again Izuku caught her off-guard. The toddler was quick to snatch the toys from his mother's grasp and pull them into his little bear hug.

'_Whoa, my baby is fast when he wants to give hugs,' _Nemuri thought as she watched her son play with the toys.

As the mother and son continued their little game, on the other side of the couch. Sushi had awoken from his nap by the sounds of laughter, looking to his humans, he saw the pair were playing. But when he saw Izuku give the toys his hugs, he wouldn't stand it. The feline silently jumped off the couch, quietly moving along the floor, trying to avoid detection until it was too late.

Once Sushi was in position, he leaped onto the couch and then into Izuku's grasp. Being caught by surprise, Izuku threw the toys in the surprise attack, before the toddler or mother knew what happened, Sushi was lying on top of the toddler as he assaulted with a flurry of licks.

Izuku laughed.

"Sus is up! Sus is up!" He cheered as he hugged his best friend, who continued his lick attack.

Nemuri giggled.

"Seems Sushi didn't like you giving all the cuddles to the toys. Never thou— What's that smell?" Nemuri asked.

Then it hit her, she quickly turned to see smoke coming from the kitchen.

'_SHIT'_

Quickly, Nemuri ran into the kitchen and saw the smoke coming out of the oven. Grabbing a towel, she threw the door of the oven open and pulled out the charred remains of what once was her dinner.

"Aww man, my dinner looks like I tried to cook it with a blow torch," Nemuri pouted.

It definitely didn't help that she hadn't restocked the fridge lately.

"Uh oh," Izuku squeaked from the doorway, Sushi now at his side.

Looking at her son, Nemuri was upset at her ruined dinner, but glad she still had baby food for Izuku. She would rather go a whole week without food, than see her baby go a day without his three square meals. Putting on a brave face, Nemuri threw out her attempt at dinner and picked her son up and brought him to his high chair, making sure to grab a jar of his baby food on the way.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Momma and granny Chiyo made sure to stock plenty of your favourite," Nemuri said as she put Izuku in his high chair.

"Okay, here comes the airplane," but when Nemuri tried to feed Izuku, the infant pulled away from the spoon of baby food. This caught Nemuri off-guard.

"What's the matter, sweetie. I thought you love this stuff?" Nemuri asked, Izuku just pushed the jar of baby food to his mother and pointed to her.

"_Wait, Izuku wants me to eat his baby food, did he figure out I had nothing to eat?" _Nemuri thought.

"It's good to know my little boy is a sweetheart, but this isn't exactly meant for adults," She looks down, noticing Izuku's happy demeanor had dropped.

"Eh?! Oh, alright," She reluctantly brought the spoon to her mouth gulping down the mush, it was soft and honestly not terrible but she could make a list of preferred food choices. She looks down at the waiting youth and states "Thank you, my little sweetie. Momma's all full up, now you eat your dinner." Pleased his momma wouldn't go hungry the baby wolfed down the remainder of his meal unaware of the stomach discomfort his maternal figure would be going through tonight.

While her 'dinner' had been lacking she had made sure her child was well fed and that was enough to make it through the night...was the lie she continuously repeated in her head. Her stomach on the other hand kept incessantly calling her bluff on the matter.

Looking at the time, Nemuri saw it was close to Izuku's bedtime. After washing him up and getting him into his pajamas, Nemuri soon put Izuku down in his crib. The second his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

'_Dammit, had to fuck up my meal,' _Nemuri thought as she watched her son sleep peacefully.

'_I guess this goes to show instant food and takeout aren't exactly a good dietary practice for a would-be mother, but at least you don't need to worry about burning it. I guess next time—no. No, dammit! I can learn to cook and not get distracted, so my baby can eat proper food. I won't have him become fat and unhealthy just because it's easier for me!' _She thought, her determination set on doing her best to do even better at raising her son.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the last few years, Nemuri had changed for the better, mostly. She had risen in the hero ranks, become a respected member of the UA teaching staff—with her own little fan club if the rumours were to be believed—and had done what she considered to be a good job of raising Izuku so far. Sure, he was still a young child but Nemuri had been impressed with something he had picked up quite recently.

Flashback

As Nemuri made her way back to her desk, she could feel someone in her class giving her a look of lust. At this point it was a nearly daily thing she had taught herself to live with. Hell her dominatrix like attire was sure to have this reaction, but as she was going to turn back to the class, Izuku ran past her and just as he passed her, she heard a cry of pain. She turned to see Izuku was smacking a student's head with his book.

"What the heck? Quit hittin' me Izu!" The student asked as he did his best to shield himself from Izuku attack.

"STOP STARING AT MY MAMA!" Izuku screamed.

Nemuri quickly scooped Izuku up and away from the student.

"Izuku dear, why did you attack my student?" She asked.

"He looked at you like a creep!" Izuku shouted as he threw his book at the student, sniggering when it hit the student right between the eyes.

"Izuku that wasn't nice, I get you want to protect me but I can handle myself" Nemuri said with a serious tone, making Izuku lose the smile across his face.

"B-But… I was protecting you…L-like a hero" Izuku mumbled, before looking away from his mother.

"Heroes assess the situation, look at things and think about them before acting," she quickly amended recalling that she was speaking with a toddler. She sighed before booping Izuku's nose, the cutest way to get his attention. "But, as your mum, I'm grateful for you protecting me, just be smarter about it next time, use that head of yours," she said, booping Izuku's forehead.

Izuku giggled as a result.

End of Flashback

"Mama, can I help?" Izuku asked, looking up from his drawing.

"Oh course sweetie, but do you remember what you're to look out for?" Nemuri inquired.

"Uhm… look for people…who… uhmmm," Izuku scrunched up his face in what his mother could only guess at his attempts to concentrate. After a minute, he suddenly stopped this and looked back to his mother. "To catch cheats!"

Nemuri applauded her son.

"Good job sweetie, now you get to work and catch any cheaters!" Nemuri cheered on, as Izuku got off his chair.

As Izuku passed a student in the back row however, he saw the student quickly pull up his sleeve and just as quickly pull it back down. His natural curiosity taking over, Izuku walked closer to the student without alerting them. When the student lifted their sleeve, Izuku spotted writing on his arm. Thanks to his mother and Nezu, Izuku realized that the student was cheating.

Izuku let out a gasp that caught the attention of the cheating student, who was quick to realize that he had been caught. Before Izuku could say something, the student pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and waved it to Izuku.

"Hey Izuku" The student whispered. "How about you take my extra chocolate bar and we say you didn't see anything," he offered.

Izuku looked to the student, then to the chocolate bar and back to the student, he nodded enthusiastically back.

"Pleasure doing business with you Izuku," the student chuckled as he passed the sweet to Izuku, but his chuckle stopped short when he saw Izuku take a deep breath.

"MAMA, THIS BOY IS CHEATING!" Izuku screamed at the top of his little lungs as he pointed to the student, which not only caught the attention of his mother but every other student in the classroom. He then held up the chocolate bar he was given. "AND HE TRIED TO BR-bri…br…" Izuku's voice got quiet. "What was the word…"

"Bribe?" A female student asked.

"Yes!" Izuku shouted in response, a cute frown returning to his features.

"Oh is that so, thank you Izuku I'll make sure he has a long talk with Nezu about what we do with people like him," Nemuri chuckled with a sinister tone.

"You little shi-!" Mid-sentence however, the sound of Midnight's whip echoed through the class, silencing the student.

"Now, now, profane language isn't appreciated in my class on a good day," the inappropriately dressed educator commented in a too sugary sweet tone which quickly turned exceedingly bitter. "But on a day with my little Izu in, you'll be lucky to report back tomorrow," Nemuri warned, soon the sounds of giggling echoed through the classroom, Izuku's being the most energetic.

Once Nemuri had taken the cheater's test paper and threw it in the bin, Izuku was close behind his mother. Nemuri just noticed Izuku turning back to the student he called out and stuck his tongue at him. Once she had returned to her desk, Izuku held up the chocolate bar he 'acquired' to his mother.

"Enjoy" Izuku offered, the offering making most of the students in the class coo at Izuku's kindness and Nemuri heart clench.

'_Damnit, why is my baby boy so adorable, it's almost deadly'_ she thought.

"Thank you sweetie."

The remainder of the test went off without an issue, occasionally Nemuri would hear a chuckle echo through the class. She caulked it up to her students laughing at the cheating student Izuku caught.

* * *

"So wait, Izuku took the bribe and still ratted the student out?" Yamada asked, perplexed at the story Nemuri just told him.

"Yep!" She cheered proudly. "My Izuku isn't bought off that easy!"

"Well, at least with sweets" Yamada chuckled. "He did agree to keep quiet when we caught Shota at the cat café."

"But it did cost Shota six hours' worth of hugs."

"Exactly! That poor unfortunate soul, he couldn't even get a hug when he and Izuku fell asleep on the couch," Yamada added.

"What are you two on about this time?" Almost like he had heard the two talking about him, Aizawa appeared behind the two.

"ARGHHHHH!" The pair screamed, Yamada jumping back almost a full four feet.

"Where did you come from?" Nemuri screamed her question.

"I came from my apartment" Aizawa answered bluntly, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I was supposed to have the day off, but you called saying you needed me to look after Izuku, remember?" he asked back.

Nemuri pouted.

"Still no reason to sneak up on a person!" She fumed angrily.

"Anyway, where's the little guy? Rather leave before I run into Nezu again."

"Seriously Shota, why are you against becoming a teacher, it's quite rewarding,"

"It's an unnecessary stress," Aizawa grumbled. "Besides, I doubt I would make a good teacher," He continued.

"I think you'd be a good teacher," a soft voice said behind Aizawa, he turned to see it was Izuku, who was holding his pants leg.

"Sorry problem child, not going to happen," Aizawa replied, patting Izuku's head, the green haired boy pouted in response.

"You'll be a teacher!" He exclaimed, Aizawa chuckled at his nephew's determination.

"Well how about this, when you beat up your first criminal, I'll become a teacher at UA, deal?" Aizawa offered, Izuku shook his head vigorously in response, making both his mother and uncle chuckle back.

"By the way Nemuri, why the sudden need for me to look after the little guy?" Aizawa asked, Nemuri groaned in response as she took a seat.

"Izuku caught a student cheating, so Nezu asked me to talk to the student and his parents," Nemuri groaned again as she facepalmed. "And knowing from past experience, the parents will try something, likely how I shouldn't be a teacher, I mean come on, get some new material for Pete's sake." Seeing his mother upset, Izuku ran over to her, climbing onto her lap to give her a much needed hug, something she was quick to return. "Thank you sweetie, I needed this."

"Sorry if I caused trouble," Izuku whispered, and Nemuri hugged her son more.

"Don't blame yourself sweetie, you did the right thing," Nemuri smiled. "I'm proud you did the right thing." The pair sat in silence for a few minutes till Nemuri finally lifted Izuku off her lap. "Well, I better get everything sorted, you two better head out, see you later sweetie," she kissed Izuku's check before Aizawa lifted Izuku into his arms and walked out of the teachers' lounge.

* * *

Aizawa questioned why he kept doing this, maybe he was a masochist and simply didn't know it yet, which would explain why he regularly volunteered to babysit Izuku when Nemuri had a patrol or late shift. Also didn't help that the kid referred to him as his favourite uncle, a complete 180 from when he was born.

"Uncle Shota, can we play hero?" Izuku asked already in his homemade hero costume. Wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt, a grey scarf wrapped around his neck, a clear reference to Aizawa and his capture scarf and one of Nemuri's jackets that was clearly too big for the kid, especially when you saw how much of the jacket was dragging behind the small boy.

Aizawa let out a groan as he passed a hand through his hair. "Looks like you're not giving me much of a choice, are you?"

"Nope," Izuku chuckled back.

"Okay then, what's the situation tonight?" Aizawa asked. "We going to save Sushi from the evil teddy supervillain or are you going to fight the league of cushions?" He questioned, intrigued with what his nephew would come up with this time.

"Oh you'll see," Izuku chuckled, Aizawa shuddered hearing this.

'_Oh, this isn't going to end well for me.'_

"Help… oh will someone please help me… _for the love of god_… help" Aizawa said with as little enthusiasm as possible. Not like you can be so enthusiastic when you're forced to wear a cat onesie.

"Don't worry, citizens!" Izuku proclaimed from the top of the couch. "I will save you from the cat supervillain Sushi, devourer of all things fishy!" He looked over to said supervillain, Sushi however was more focused on cleaning himself. "Oh come on Sushi! Don't you want to play?" Sushi looked up from his task, only for him to immediately go back to his cat bath.

"Fine then, since you don't want to play, you can't sleep in my bed!" Izuku cried, this however got Sushi to halt his cleaning and immediately got into a more battle ready stance.

Aizawa just sat there more confused than he had ever been in his life. Before he could try to process this. Izuku leapt forward thrusting a... spoon? His weapon aimed at the 'deadly villain' preparing for his climactic showdown. What actually happened was Sushi quickly leaped up landing Izuku on his back while he licked his nose causing a fit of giggles to escape the young play hero's mouth.

"Hahahaha..no!...Haha...the villain's..haha..too...too pow-powerful!...hahaha..I have..haha...failed you...ha..citizen!"

* * *

"Damn you, heroes! I'll get you ye-"

"Yeah, yeah, put a sock in it," the policeman holding the villain yelling muttered.

Nemuri let out a sigh as she was given a clipboard, turning away from the villain getting put into the police truck. As she started writing on the clipboard, she felt a chill running down her spine. She groaned.

_'My cute senses are tingling...'_ "Oh god… I'm missing something cute aren't I…?"

She planted her head on the roof of the police car, groaning a moment later.

'_Damn that kid, if I didn't have to deal with him, I wouldn't be missing whatever Izuku is doing. Note to self, increase his punishment,'_ Nemuri thought, she quickly slapped herself and got back to filling out her report.

The entire time, ignoring the confused stare the officers were giving her.

* * *

After getting Sushi off of Izuku, Aizawa almost came to regret it as Izuku soon started to chase Sushi around the apartment. The hyperactive child was quick on his feet and his small size just made it easier for him to slip under and through pieces of furniture. Spending five minutes of trying to keep up with the cat and boy, really wishing he had his capture weapon on him, Aizawa got his chance when they ran out from under the table, the underground hero instantly taking advantage of this moment and scooped Izuku into his arms.

"Whoa, calm down Izuku," Aizawa cautioned, Izuku meanwhile was attempting to squirm out of his uncle's grasp

"But I'm having so much fun!" Izuku whined.

"I get it kid, but if you keep this up, you'll either hurt yourself or wear yourself out and won't be able to get up in time tomorrow and I know you'd rather be up to go to UA with your mum than stay in bed."

"Yeah, okay. I don't want to be like you."

"Y-You little!"

"Hahaha, I got you Uncle Shota!"

"I question why I put up with you."

"Cause you like me and Sushi."

A sentiment he wholeheartedly agreed with, but Shota would be joining Mic behind a disc player before he would ever admit it to his nephew's face.

* * *

"I'm home!" Nemuri called as she entered the apartment, as soon as she announced her presence, Aizawa appeared around the corner.

"Welcome back, anything interesting happen with the parents or on patrol?" Aizawa asked

"Oh the usual," Nemuri chuckled. "Parents claiming I'm lying and not fit to be a teacher. Punks trying to act macho to impress each other, couple guys who couldn't keep their drink down and a couple who tried to cop a feel when they thought no one was looking. But I dealt with them with little effort, but when that one guy tried to run, oh it was so fun to chase him" She said with a sadistic voice as she licked her lips.

"Just remember not to go overboard, rather not have to explain to Izuku why you're spending the night in jail," Aizawa cautioned his friend.

The second Aizawa mentioned Izuku however, Nemuri's look took a complete 180. "Oh right, how is my precious baby boy? ~" She cooed, Aizawa gestured her towards Izuku's room and soon she saw Izuku fast asleep in bed with Sushi curled up next to him like always.

"Awwww, my baby is so cute when he's snuggling with Sushi."

"What did you expect, to Izuku that cat is his best friend"

"Well, pretty sure Sushi won't be Izu's only friend, I bet he'll have a ton of friends soon!" Nemuri cheered until Aizawa shushed her so as to not wake Izuku.

"You know how difficult to put that kid to sleep is. So unless you want to handle it, I advise you to keep the volume down."

"Sorry," Nemeuri whispered "But I'm just so excited, hell I would be happy if Izuku just made a single friend that stuck by him," she gasped.

"So you rather quality, not quantity"

"Yep, just like his mama tried and his uncle tried so hard to avoid," she uttered, glancing his way with a smug 'you never had a chance' look on her face.

"Tch," was the only response she would receive on the matter.

As quiet as she could, Nemuri walked over to Izuku's bed and planted a quick kiss on his forehead, she giggled as she saw her son's pleasant smile morphed into a much funnier goofier looking one. Just as quietly as when she walked in, Nemuri tiptoed out of Izuku's room and shut the door behind herself.

Aizawa chuckled

"Damn, I can only imagine the number of times I'll have to miss the early work hours prying you off him once the school year starts, problem mom."

The aforementioned problem mom looked over with both eyes half lidded and one twitching.

"Says the walking swaddle, is it six or seven times that Izu has snuggled up with Nezu in your wraps?" She spoke starting the sentence in a bitter tone only to end in an all too sing-song voice. "And I can tell you for a fact, that while I love my son as much as any mother should. I seriously doubt I'm that bad."

"Yeah, and in some strange alternate universe, I'm Izuku's father. Nemuri, stop denying the truth," as soon as Aizawa finished his sentence, Nemuri grabbed him by the hair and held the man in a powerful headlock.

Shota had this lesson memorized and yet still fell into this honey trap. "At least take your disproportionate retribution somewhere it won't wake the brat," he sighed.

Deciding that the humble option was better than whatever humiliating lesson Nemui's perverted mind could come up with, he conceded. He knew however, no matter what, this would be the talk of the office at work tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I'm alive! but yeah, I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for the lack of updates, this year has been difficult from covid, work, and family matters. I'm still trying to improve my abilities and keep content going but some days it proves impossible. But I'm happy I got this update sorted, also laughing how atm, this Izuku is the oldest Izuku in all my active fics, well atm, might just post a new fic, who knows (;**

**Anyway, hope you all have a great day.**


End file.
